Esto no es mío!
by Hatake Kanae
Summary: ¿Problemas para dormir? dos fuertes y entrenados ninjas de Konoha saben de eso, ¿mal despertar? de eso si que son expertos...-esto no puede estar pasando, Kakashi- -pero esta pasando, Sakura- ¿Como es que de pronto, las cosas tienen giros como estos?


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, solo el sexy de Kakashi.

heme aquí, con una nueva historia. Es rara, lo advierto, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, y tiende a confundir...pero en el fondo es interesante y cómica, aparte de pervertida (q fic de kakashi se puede llamar fic si no lleva algo pervertido?)

disfruten en primer capitulo ^^, y me dicen que les ha parecido

* * *

Aclaraciones:

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

**=Inner Sakura=**

[N/A] son intervenciones locas que hago a lo largo de la historia

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Problemas para dormir

* * *

**

La noche ya había caído sobre Konoha, y todos dormían, bueno, solo los que no estaban de guardia o fuera de la aldea por alguna misión. Pero dos personas, dos ninjas en especifico no podían conciliar el sueño. Se daban vueltas y más vueltas tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda y quedarse dormidos, pero simplemente no podían.

Era verano en la aldea, así que de por si con el calor costaba quedarse dormido, pero esta noche era distinta a todas las anteriores, era más fresca, un clima agradable para tener un sueño reparador luego de tantas misiones, asesinatos, escoltas y sangre, sobretodo para descansar de la sangre, tanto perdida como la emanada de sus enemigos.

Así que todo era perfecto esa noche, pero entonces ¿Por qué diablos esos dos no podían dormir? Las razones quizás eran la sobrecarga de trabajo, después de todo eran los mejores en sus áreas, jounnins de elite, quienes con sus increíbles habilidades se encargaban de las peligrosas misiones que llegaban a la aldea.

Pero al parecer no era, de seguro que contribuía a su insomnio, pero no era la causa directa, entonces ¿Cuál es?

Esta vez la respuesta correcta estaba enterrada en lo más profundo de sus corazones, puesto que los sentimientos para un ninja son casi un estorbo, son innecesarias, pues los pueden llevar a poner en riesgo el éxito de la misión que se esta llevando a cabo. Sentimientos que ambos no querían reconocer, dolores y llantos escondidos tras una linda, pero falsa sonrisa y detrás de una oscura máscara.

Seguían dándose vueltas como lo llevaban haciendo hace media hora. Simplemente Morfeo no los tomaría en sus brazos y tampoco les daría un sueño perfecto. Al contrario, al parecer Morfeo se estaba encargando personalmente de evitar que pudieran descansar.

Sus ojos, se cerraban, inútilmente tratando de forzar el sueño. Por las buenas o las malas se iban a dormir, al menos eso pensaban ellos. Aunque si lo que querían era dormirse por las malas, tendrían que recurrir al hospital o en su defecto por un golpe cortesía de la gran quinta Hokage, que estaría más que dispuesta a hacerlo, por las horas que eran y que el día anterior no había visto ni gota de sake, es mas al parecer Shizune se encargo de hacer Ley Seca [N/A: hasta donde yo se es que no se puede vender alcohol, por un determinado tiempo, pero si no lo era, a esto me referia xD] para que la líder de Konoha se pusiera a trabajar como se debe, si es que quería que el sake apareciera ocasionalmente en su vida.

Bien, ahora la cosa se estaba poniendo seria…ya llevaban más de una hora sin poder siquiera bostezar, tenían el cansancio en sus cuerpos, pero estos no parecían dispuestos a dormir. Cada uno se movía, inquietos, lo normal en ellos era dormirse en unas cuantas vueltas…eso sería como hace unas… ¿50.000 vueltas?

Ambos, cada uno en su respectivo domicilio, cabe aclarar, [N/A: era como obvio xD…porque si hubieran estado juntos, no dormirían… pero por otras razones….jujujujuju] estaban ahora sobre sus espaldas, mirando hacia el techo, como buscando explicaciones para lo que ocurría. En el fondo, muy en el fondo conocían lo que pasaba, pero no eran capaces de reconocerlo, mejor dicho, la razón no les daba espacio a los sentimientos. Se negaban a reconocerlo. Y como van las cosas, lo seguirán haciendo.

¡Y ahí va otra hora!

Ahora si que si se puso serio. Lo mejor sería ir al hospital para solucionar el problema… ¡ya!, porque sin el descanso suficiente, no rendirían bien en las misiones de mañana. Pero se sentían tan agotados, que el solo poner un pie fuera de la cama era un esfuerzo tremendo [N/A: así soy yo xD cuando tengo que levantarme temprano…o cuando tengo que levantarme…soy floja :P], así que la idea fue desechada casi de inmediato.

¿Ahora que hacer?

No podían dormir, de momento, y tampoco se querían mover para ir en busca de algún medicamento que solucionara el problema ¿más vueltas?, solo era gasto de energía. Era tan inútil como hacer que Gai dejara sus reglas autoimpuestas y su omnipresente traje verde. _¡Oh!_ _Malos pasos siguen los pensamientos, lo que yo quiero es un sueño reparador, no una pesadilla en spandex verde…ya me basta con verlo en la aldea, y con lo que me esta costando conciliar el sueño, no quiero espantarlo de por vida_ pensaba Kakashi.

_Tsunade-sama no me dio pastillas para dormir, porque antes no tenia insomnio _[N/A: bienvenida a mi mundo…yo no puedo quedarme dormida rápidamente, así que de ese rato salen mis fics xD… ¿de donde creen que salio este?] _esto es inútil, se supone que debo dejar que mi cerebro descanse y me pongo a pensar _[N/A: insisto…ese es uno de mis más grandes problemas…empiezo a dar vueltas con mi cerebro y no me duermo nunca, pero agradezco eso, porque me han surgido estas ideas xD] _vamos Sakura, no pienses en nada, no pienses en nada…_ _**= Claro, no pienses en nada, idiota =**_ _ahora si que las hice bien, contigo aquí menos voy a conciliar el sueño ¬¬ __**= ¿y a mi que me dices? Es tu culpa que este aquí=**_ _¡Tsk! Tiene razón_

_¿Contar ovejas no es una buena opción?_

Las mentes de ambos shinobis llegaron a esa conclusión. Era algo vergonzoso recurrir a eso…pero en vista de las exigencias, echarían mano de todo lo que pudieran _Bien, aquí vamos_ pensaron ambos. Y así empezó la cuenta…la interminable cuenta…la más larga de la historia.

Kakashi ya iba por la oveja 12.563 y se dio cuenta de que no le estaba resultando…

Sakura seguía adelante, como si nada, poco más y ya era una meta personal el contar ovejas…pero llego a 22.082 y se dio cuenta de que, también, eso era inútil.

Ambos cansados de todo, hastiados de las ovejas y hartos de que Morfeo les jugara esa broma continuaron revolviéndose entre las sábanas.

_¿Y hacer un poco de ejercicio?_ Ambos se avergonzaron por no haberlo pensado antes, pero es que con el cansancio que tenían…era difícil. _Veamos, hacer algo…pero sin moverse de la cama…mmm…unos par de abdominales serán entonces_ pensaron, así de nuevo se dieron a la ardua tarea de tratar de dormirse, mediante el desgaste físico…ya estaban bastante cansados, pero otro poco tal vez los haría dormirse.

Luego de un rato…

_No, esto tampoco esta dando resultados, ¿y ahora que?_ Pensaron ambos mirando al techo, como pidiendo explicaciones y rogando porque alguien se apiadara de ellos. La hora, seguía avanzando, como siempre. No se iba a detener por ellos. La vida continuaba y el amanecer se acercaba peligrosamente [N/A: ¿como que no se detiene el tiempo?...por Kakashi, ¡todo!]

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana, ya era hora de que la mayoría de los shinobis entrara en actividad. Bueno, solo aquellos responsables. Por fin aquellos dos, inquietos habían logrado dormir, era normal, luego de tanto y tanto perder el tiempo, pudieron lograrlo…un poco tarde, pero a fin de cuentas lo hicieron.

Pip pip pip pip comenzó a sonar un despertador, el dueño, extrañado se movió a regañadientes de la cama. Hasta donde el sabía no había puesto el reloj…porque no le interesaba llegar a la hora, pero aun así el infame aparato estaba sonando. Saco una mano fuera del calor de las sabanas y apago el aparato…

Mientras en la otra casa, una chica esperaba que sonara el despertador…pero no lo estaba haciendo. Casi siempre despertaba antes de que sonara la alarma, ya tenía la costumbre, pero ahora su aparato no estaba sonando. Ella estaba segura de haberlo puesto…pero aun así…no había sonado. Saco sus brazos de la cama y acerco el aparato hacia ella, se extraño…al parecer el objeto en si no tenia pilas…esto no era como ella lo había dejado, pero bueno…

Ambos se dieron vuelta, y dirigieron sus miradas a sus respectivos techos, ya se les había ido la noche, y no pudieron descansar mucho…pero por lo menos algo pudieron dormir.

Se bajaron de sus camas, dispuestos a iniciar el día. Una como lo hace normalmente y otro a regañadientes, porque el despertador había decidido por voluntad propia sonar. A esas alturas ya tenían los ojos bien abiertos, y como buenos ninjas ya estaban listos para cualquier eventualidad, aun así mantenían un aura tranquila, porque en las comodidades de sus hogares no se necesitaba estar 100% alerta.

Observaron bien…miraron mejor, se restregaron los ojos…lo volvieron a hacer…

Al parecer si debían estar alertas, porque en medio del sueño fueron puestos en un Genjutsu, que sin duda le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

**-Kai**** (liberar)-** gritaron ambos jounnins, pero nada pasaba.

**-Kai-** dijeron de nuevo, esta vez concentrando más chakra, como si ese fuera el problema…pero de nuevo nada.

_Mmm... ¿Un genjutsu así de poderoso? Ni los de Kurenai son tan resistentes, sin duda este tiene el nivel de Itachi, pero el ya esta muerto. El único con el nivel para hacerlo es Sasuke, pero dudo que quiera disgustarme de esta forma… y con esta situación…_ pensaba el copy-ninja.

_Esto no puede… no puede estar pasando…he caído en un genjutsu tan fuerte como los de un Uchiha…no hay nadie para que me pueda liberar…esto no va bien…_

Aunque ambos sabían que dado el nivel del genjutsu no tenían nada que hacer siguieron intentando liberarse por sus propios medios… pero lo que es aun peor…se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke hace dos días había partido en una misión, que mínimo le iba a tomar una semana, tomando en cuenta sus habilidades.

_Entonces… en la aldea no queda nadie con un nivel tan bueno…y tan real para un genjutsu… ergo no es un genjutsu__… ¿Qué no es un genjutsu?...es imposible que algo así este pasando…_ ambos todavía seguían estrujándose los cerebros en busca de respuestas, pero la verdad era de que no estaban bajo ningún genjutsu o técnica parecida.

Cada uno se dirigió al baño, dispuestos a mojarse las caras, para que lo que estaban viendo se fuera con el agua, porque no era normal estar en la habitación de tu compañero de equipo, siendo que te acostaste en tu domicilio… es así de simple, ¡NO es normal!... entonces ¿qué rayos pasaba?

El cansancio se dijeron a si mismos, el cansancio…y aunque Kakashi no lo quiso reconocer, al parecer la edad le estaba jugando una muy, muy mala pasada.

Entraron al cuarto de baño…y la cosa fue aun peor.

Kakashi estaba en un domicilio muy femenino, de lo poco que conocía, era que pertenecía a Sakura, puesto que era el único departamento de una mujer que había visitado, aparte del de Kurenai. Al entrar en el baño sonrío por el orden que tenia la chica, era muy cuidadosa, miro bien, no podía perderse detalles, ahora que estaba allí… _¿es eso ropa interior?... mmm… no voy a tener otras oportunidades_ y sin más se acercó a las prendas, y las examino con demasiado cuidado. Luego de eso, que le tomo un buen tiempo se dirigió al lavamanos, la idea de que esto era un sueño se le hacia latente… pero al parecer tenia tintes de eróticos, por la ropa interior de la kunoichi…_esos Icha Icha…_ pensó el shinobi.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba en el departamento de su ex-sensei y ahora compañero de misiones. Lo conocía muy bien, puesto que era ella la que tenía que llevarle atención a domicilio al shinobi, porque el hombre en cuestión era muy reacio para dirigir sus pasos hacia el hospital. A ese sector solo entraba inconciente o tirado por ella. Aunque la mayoría de las veces se apiadaba de el y lo atendía en su casa.

Ya no tenía necesidad de ver con detalle el lugar. Si ya lo podía recorrer con una venda en los ojos. Así que se dirigió al lavamanos. No estaba segura de cómo había llegado allí, pero luego de refrescarse lo iba a averiguar…

**-¡Kyyyaaaaaaahh!-** se escuchó, desde uno de los departamentos. Y a su vez en el otro se escuchaba un **-¿¡¿¡Nannniiiiiii!-** reacciones normales, pero exageradas, tal vez. Estos gritos se sintieron por casi toda Konoha, despertando a algunos rezagados o que pedían algunos minutos más de sueño.

Los gritos en si eran normales, solo que ahora el grito de chica se escucho con una voz masculina, y el otro grito fue con voz femenina… ¿Qué les esta pasando?

Ambos ninjas estaban desesperados tratando de despertarse…o de volver a la normalidad, cada uno en su departamento… sin hacer nada…no podían creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, y eso que lo comprobaron millones de veces…

Kakashi, quien estaba despertando en el departamento de Sakura, al ir al baño y ver su reflejo no puede creer lo que esta viendo…

Lo mismo pasaba con Sakura, quien de seguro, se desmayaría en unos instantes más…

Esta era una sorpresa que ninguno se esperaría…

Kakashi miraba su "reflejo" una y otra vez… hasta donde el recordaba tenía un pelo desordenado, una máscara, un cuerpo muy masculino, un pijama azul puesto, ojos bicolores [N/A: quería decir que tenia un cuerpo de miedo…pero me pareció un poco exagerado, porque desde su propia perspectiva era normal, mientras que en mi apreciación personal es un adonis, el hombre más hermoso en la faz de la tierra, aunque todas sabemos que esta para comérselo *¬*, lo deje así solo para que no fuera pretencioso de su parte.]… pero lo que el espejo le brindaba como su relejo era algo muy distinto…

Sakura, también se miraba a su vez. Ella tenía el pelo rosa, unos ojos verdes, un cuerpo…mmm de seguro que bueno, sino ¿Por qué tantos querían comérsela con la vista cuando estaba en la calle? Y hasta donde ella recordaba, tenia un pijama rosa pálido…pero lo que veía era nada que ver…nada que ver…mejor dicho… no podía ser…

Lo que Kakashi estaba viendo, no era precisamente un cuerpo masculino… ¡era todo lo contrario! Esas curvas y esos "relieves" en su cuerpo no eran algo que uno pudiera llamar masculino, al contrario, ¡era un cuerpo femenino! El, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, el guerrero Sharingan, el ninja que ha copiado más de mil jutsus, el que tenía un talento excepcional, tanto así que es considerado como un eventual candidato para Hokage, este hombre que se ha enfrentado a todo en la vida… bueno a casi todo, porque le faltaba amanecer un día en un cuerpo que no era de el, para peor, de una mujer, y todavía para ponerlo aun más mal era el cuerpo bien formado de su ex-alumna. Y según lo que quedaba a sus ojos, era un muy buen cuerpo.

Sakura, por su parte, tampoco coincidía con su imagen antes descrita. Todo lo contrario… llevaba una máscara, un pelo que desafiaba a la gravedad, de un hermoso y atrayente color plata, y unos ojos profundos y bicolores. Al menos eso es lo que podía ver.

Ambos, luego de reponerse de la sorpresa se miraron más a fondo…hasta que la idea de que el dueño del cuerpo en el que estaban estuviera en su cuerpo no se les hizo graciosa… Sakura en el cuerpo de Kakashi, y Kakashi en el cuerpo de Sakura… ambos no podían dejar las cosas así… si el otro estaba en su cuerpo, no sabían lo que podría hacer.

Así que cada uno se dirigió hasta su propia casa [N/A: déjenme recordarles que Kakashi y Sakura no despertaron en sus casas, al contrario, despertaron en la del otro…por eso xD ahora van a sus casas…a sus verdaderas casas… ¿se entiende la historia?...mmm lo dudo xD…pero no es tan difícil… al menos no creo que lo haya puesto tan difícil…mmm…aunque nose xD…lo lamento u.u] de seguro que en el camino se encontraban con el(la) otro(a) involucrado(a).

Así, saltando techo por techo, moviéndose con sigilo, pues lo ultimo que querían era que los confundieran, se encontraron frente a frente. Decidieron ir al departamento del peliplateado, ya que quedaba más cerca y también nadie molestaría, porque el shinobis llegaba siempre tarde a todas partes y jamás se encontraba en su casa cuando lo buscaban. Sakura agradeció esto internamente, pues les facilitaría las cosas…

Una vez adentro, protegidos de las miradas indiscretas a las que pudieran estar, dieron un gran suspiro.

**-¿y bien?-** pregunto la pelirosa, quien conocía la parsimonia de Kakashi, y que no iba a darle mucha importancia al asunto **-¿Qué haremos, Kakashi?-**

El peliplateado se encontraba en su habitación, buscando uno de sus tan preciados libros… de seguro que todo era un mal sueño. Sería extraño para alguien ver a Sakura con un Icha Icha en sus manos. Más extraño era ver a Kakashi tomar el libro de entre sus manos y lanzarlo lejos, con un brillo asesino en su ojo.

**-¿y?-** dijo la kunoichi

**-ni idea-** dijo calmadamente Kakashi.

**-¿Cómo que ni idea? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la situación? De seguro que es producto de algún enemigo, algún jutsu prohibido-** dijo la chica (en el cuerpo de Kakashi, recuerden xD) exasperándose.

**-puede ser…-** dijo Kakashi, con la calma de siempre, a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de Sakura.

**-esto no puede estar pasando…-** dijo la kunoichi, mandose cuenta de que era inútil tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Kakashi, y que era inútil también pensar en un enemigo, puesto que si lo hubiera habido alguien se habría percatado de su presencia.

**-pero esta pasando, Sakura-** dijo Kakashi

* * *

¿Y q tal? ¿Q les pareció? ¿Muy enredado?

Les dejo una aclaración para los capítulos siguientes xD

Cada uno de ellos habla según su personalidad, pero todo el tiempo están en un cuerpo distinto.

Entiéndase que Sakura es Sakura, con su mal genio de siempre, pero en el cuerpo de Kakashi

Kakashi, como siempre, con su calma e indiferencia a casi todo, pero en el cuerpo de Sakura.

Eso era lo que se suponía que debía dar a entender el capitulo xD…pero nose si lo logre u.u

Lamento haberlo hecho tan enredado u.u

¡Lo Siento!

Saludos

**Hatake Kanae**


End file.
